Pain Over Pearl Harbor
by CBJ Lover
Summary: Evelyn is thinking about Pearl Harbor and her life up till then...First Chapter all about Pearl Harbor. More Up soon...this is my first fanfic. Rated T for language in later chapters...
1. Unbearable Pain

**A/N I hope you guys like my story...if you don't tell me what you think anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Hot Hot Danny or Rafe or pearl harbor for that matter...  
**

* * *

As I looked out into the Harbor I could feel and see pain clouding over the once beautiful horizon.

Clouds were doubled over in the pain and out amongst the Harbor I could hear screaming.

I felt an immense amount of sorrow and grief for the lives lost.

Over 3,000 lives were taken from ships and air bases all over Pearl Harbor.

Our team of nurses and doctors tried to save as many people as we could but now that it's over I feel we could have saved more.

When I first saw all the people dead or writhing in pain as death approached like a thick fog, my nervous system exploded like the many bombs that came down that day.

Rafe was wrong.

He said that Hawaii was the farthest from fighting I'd ever get but today I wrote on people's foreheads with my lipstick.

The worst part of the day was seeing my friend, Betty dead in someone's arms.

She was already dead and there wasn't a chance to save her.

I watched as he dragged her over to the sea of dead people.

My remorse wasn't breaking or even faltering for a second.

It kept going on and on like a ship lost out at sea, with no lighthouse do lure it back to safety.

I couldn't think of a time when I wasn't in this deep fog, last night when Rafe came back I was there and even when I woke up and saw the planes flying overhead.

Everything that happened today was killing me.

I was being dragged down into a dark deep abyss.

I could have died today.

Betty died. She died. Rafe and Danny could have died.

I can't think about that.

They lived. They're alive.

All my other nurse friends lived. I lived.

Betty died. The only one of us that ones engaged.

Red must be so sad. It was so hard for him to propose to her and she died today.

I have to stop thinking about that.

I have to think about all the planes Danny and Rafe shot down.

I have to think about all the people that lived. I have to. I have to think about all the people that were saved and all the people I saved today.

_I have to..._

_

* * *

_**A/N**_** Reveiws Reveiws Reveiws!!!**  
_


	2. Screaming Tennessee Men

**A/N I hate when authors do this so....How do you like the story so far???**

* * *

As I walked along the broken path of rumble I stumbled along a doll torn to absolute shreds.

I kept staring at the doll and wondering how much grief the owner of this doll was in.

Probably not as much as me I concluded.

_No!_

What if this little girl lost her mother and her father? What if she died?

I start running as fast as I can to get away from the thoughts stinging my head like hornets.

I keep running to the park that Danny and I sat in after Rafe's fake death.

I run to the once beautiful fountain that is now broken like the rest of the island, but the water is still running through it. _  
_

_Its heart is still beating_.

Just like mine. I am broken but I'm still alive.

_I have to stop thinking!_

I jump into the fountain and start screaming to drown my thoughts out. And it worked. Then Danny shattered my concentration.

"Evelyn, are you okay?" Danny asked while he shook me and tried to pull me out of the water. Rafe ran up with a worried expression, and even though I knew I should shut up and let them take me, I kept screaming.

"Evelyn! What Happened…Stop screaming…Danny get her out of the god damn water. Pull her out, dammit!" He shoved Danny out of the way and picked me up.

"LET…ME…GO! I WANNA BE ALONE!" I screamed at Rafe through my sobs but he just kept walking until my eyes ran dry.

But Rafe carried me into sleep

I woke up in and unfamiliar bed with two familiar Tennessee accents screaming around me.

"What Happened Danny? Huh? What the hell did you do to her? Tell me Danny right now!" Rafe said in a calm voice, but even I could hear in my half asleep state that pain and anger stained the edges.

"I...I Didn't do nothin Rafe!" Danny's voice growing from a timid mouse to a gigantic lion.

"All I did was try to help! That's all I've been doing since you left. I tried to help her when you died and it worked for once in my god damned life! And don't go and call me nothin like a son of a bitch cause I aint takin it no more!" Danny's Tennessee accent showing through more in his anger.

Rafe stepped back in defeat and turned to see me wide awake horror stuck with fear. Rafe came over and started stroking my hair.

"Evelyn, It's okay. Every things okay. Me and Danny just talkin. Were still friend. Evelyn?" Rafe's voice got more and more worried with each passing second, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I was in total shock from the awful events that occurred yesterday.

"Evelyn?"

And then I blacked out

* * *

**A/N i need 10 reveiws before i upload again! Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Other Tennessee Man My Daddy

My head was starting to clear up and i begin thinking complete thoughts. _Where am I? What am i doing here? I need to get out!_

I sit up quickly but lay back down almost as soon as I sat up. Whoa. Head rush. As i attempt to clear the dizziness from my head i hear heavy footsteps. I make a quick pro/con list on whether or not i should act asleep and decide that sleep is defiantly easier at the moment.

_Don't run from me Evie!_ A voice echos in my head. I shutter and lay back down as quick as i can, but that voice echos in my head. _Don't run Evie! You can't run from me. I'm faster than you! Your legs are to small and week. You can't do anything._ _Don't run or I'll catch up!_

I start to hyperventilate but quickly calm myself in order to act asleep. Rafe walks up to my forehead slowly and touches with the inside of his wrist.

"Get better soon Evelyn, cause we all miss you to much." He whispers, kisses my forehead and slowly walks away.

I slowly sit up this time and walk over to a nearby window and look out. I see Rafe sitting on the grass with Danny and talking. A smile slowly forms on Danny's boyish face, so my mouth turns up at the corners too. I look out on the harbor and remember my father and the last moment we were together.

_Flashback_

_I'm running down the block laughing with my father chases behind me. I run across the grass over to a park bench and collapse in a fit of giggles. My father, Jack, runs up right behind me and sit down. He picks me up, puts me on his lap and starts to tell his favorite story- his own._

_His deep voice soothes my adrenaline pumped muscles. I listen about his young life in Tennessee, and vow silently that when i fall in love it will be to someone from Tennessee._

_He laughs when i get up and act out his story. I soar like a crop duster and pretend to play with the other farm hands his age._

_My life is perfect, i know it is. _

_Daddy finishes his story and yawns. He stands up and grabs my hand to walk down the little block back to our home in Boston. _

_As we reach the end of the block a woman that resembles my mother hops down and hands my Daddy a letter. I only realize then that she is my mother and i start to panic._

_My mom can't be here, Daddy said she would stay away form us after what happened! I turn around to start running but Daddy grabs my hand and squeezes my hand reassuringly._

_Daddy opens the note and emotions run across his face as fast as wild horses. Anger. Sadness. Shock. More anger. He closes the note and looks up at my mother and growls,_

_"You can't take Evelyn, you are a prostitute and you can't be trusted with her not after you beat her. You can't take her. She is my daughter." _

_"Yes i can Jack and i am right now." My mother purrs back. Equally as menacing. A scary looking man comes out from behind the car and pulls out a gun._

_"Any last words?" the man asked my daddy._

_Daddy bends down and says so low you can't hear it. "Run Evelyn run. Don't let her catch you. I love you." And he stands back up._

_I turn around and start running tears streaming down my face. "I love you daddy." I whisper._

_i run down an alley and sit in a cardboard box, not knowing what else to do._

_A cars drives by and i hear out the window my mothers voice,_

_"Don't run from me Evie! __You can't run from me. I'm faster than you! Your legs are to small and week. You can't do anything._ _Don't run or I'll catch up!" My mother says from the window of her car._

_Flashback ends_

I break out of my trance and see that Rafe and Danny are looking at me though the window. I quickly brush the tears from my eyes and smile a little.

Danny runs over to the front of the house, followed by Rafe and i can hear heavy footsteps running toward my room.

I run to lock the door and can't get there quick enough so i run past Danny. I run toward the harbor and jump into the nearest water i find. I have to get away. I have to run.

I land into the water and before i can reach the surface an undertow sweeps me out. Taking me away. Or so i thought.

**A/N Cliffhanger....Don't you just love a good cliffhanger?Sorry for the wait! Reviews Please!!!! What should happen next? Review and let me know!!!!!**

**=]  
**


End file.
